Zuri's first period
by FrankieFun
Summary: Zuri's growing up, starting puberty, she doesn't want to but she is, and when Zuri starts her period she decides to keep it a secret


**Emma's POV  
**

"Emma, where are you!" My sister Zuri screamed to me on the phone.

"I'm coming!" I replied.

"Well come soon, you're 10 minutes late!" She screamed and hung up.

Ugh…. Zuri is driving me insane, I mean what is wrong with her! When I was 11 I wasn't as insane as her, I wish she would just calm down.

"Ugh, there you are!" Zuri screamed as she saw me walking down the block to her school.

"Yeah, here I am!" I said she's really getting on my nerves.

"Can we go home already?" She asked sassily.

"Sure." I said as I started walking down the block.

Zuri is so annoying; I wish she would just get over this annoying phase. We walked for 10 minutes and she didn't say a word, when we finally got home she just ran up to her room.

"Bertram, I'm hungry." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Make yourself a sandwich." Bertram said.

"Ugh!" I said plopping myself down at the table.

"So no sandwich?" Bertram sat down next to me with a bag of cheese puffs.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Zuri?" I asked.

"Isn't she always weird?" Bertram said totally ignoring me.

"Eh, it doesn't really matter." I said he was obviously ignoring me.

"Oh! It's time for my favorite Soap Opera!" Bertram said excitedly looking at his watch.

"Whatever…" I said walking out of the kitchen and took out my phone.

 **Zuri's POV**

I can't believe it; I just can't, Emma's 10 minutes late to pick me up! I took my phone out of my bag and called her.

"Emma, where are you!" I screamed as she picked up the phone.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back.

"Well come soon, you're 10 minutes late!" I screamed and hung up.

I just can't believe her! I can't handle all this stress, it's driving me insane, and I just want to go home, roll into a ball and cry!

"Ugh, there you are!" I screamed as I saw my sister walking down the block towards me.

"Yeah, here I am!" She said, as she got closer to my school.

"Can we go home already?" I asked.

"Sure." She said leaving, probably trying to ditch me.

We walked to our house and she didn't say anything, she didn't even apologize for being so late! When we finally got home I ran up to my room to watch a movie on my computer.

"Hi." Jessie said as she saw me walking up the stairs.

"Hi." I said.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"None of your business." I said she has no right to just ask me all those questions.

I kept walking up the stairs and I finally got to my room without any disruptions. I sat down with my computer to watch a 7th Heaven. Halfway through the episode I got hungry so I got up to go to the kitchen and saw blood on the chair I had been sitting in.

"Oh no!" I said, and ran to the bathroom. There, in that bathroom my worst fears were confirmed, I'd started my period.

"Knock, knock." I heard Jessie say from outside my door.

"Come in!" I said after I pulled my pants up, put a sweater around my waist, and covered the stain on my chair with my computer.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Watching a movie." I said quickly.

"Well you should start your homework." She said.

"Yeah, bye!" I snapped.

"I have to put away the laundry…" She said.

"I'll put it away." I slammed the door on her.

I threw the laundry under my bed and ran across the hall to Emma's room, she had to have pads.

"Bye Frankie." I heard Emma say on the phone.

After hearing Emma's footsteps I ran into her closet and hid under her dresses.

 **Bertram's POV**

Where are the Cheese Puffs? I needed to get them before Luke got home from school.

"Bertram, I'm hungry." Emma ordered walking into the kitchen.

"Make yourself a sandwich." I said finding the Cheese Puffs.

"Ugh!" She groaned as she sat down at the table.

"So no sandwich?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Zuri?" She asked.

"Isn't she always weird?" I asked? Zuri's always been weird, was I supposed to notice something?

"Eh, it doesn't really matter." She said.

"Oh! It's time for my favorite Soap Opera." I said happily getting up.

"Whatever…" Emma said walking out of the kitchen on her phone.

 **Jessie's POV**

"No dad!" I said to my dad on the phone as I was putting Emma's laundry away.

"Bye!" I said to my dad, leaving Emma's room.

"Hi." I said as I saw Zuri walking up the stairs.

"Hi." She said.

"Where are you going?" I asked, innocently, I might say.

"None of your business." She snapped and walked away.

I can't believe Zuri talked to me like that, I am her nanny, and I'm in charge.

"Jessie!" Luke called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I said running down the stairs.

"What's wrong with Zuri?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well she's really snappy." He said.

"She's getting on my last nerve." I added.

"Well what's wrong with her?" Luke asked.

"She's just a little moody." I said.

"Oh, I know how that goes." Luke said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Nothing…" Luke said as he walked away.

"Luke!" I called after him.

"Bye." He called back.

If Luke has any idea what's wrong with Zuri, I'm going to find out to. So I walked up to Zuri's room with the laundry and knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock." I said outside Zuri's door.

"Come in!" She said after about 30 seconds.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing?" I asked looking around her room.

"Watching a movie." She said suspiciously.

"Well you should start your homework." I said calmly.

"Yeah, bye!" She snapped.

"I have to put the laundry…" I started to say.

"I'll put it away." She said as she slammed the door on me, it took all my self-control to not scream and open her door.

I went downstairs to get a glass of water and get myself under control when I bumped into Luke again.

"Hey Jessie." He said.

"What's wrong with Zuri?" I asked.

"Think about it." He said and walked away.

I put my water down and walked up the stairs to talk to Emma. When I got upstairs I saw her hanging up her phone and walking into her room so, I followed her.

"Emma, we need to talk." I said.

"I totally agree, but I need a snack." She said.

"Lets go to the kitchen and talk." I said as we got up and left the room.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"You mean what's wrong with Zuri." I said.

"We both know what's wrong with Zuri." Emma said.

"No, what?" I asked.

"Think about it, she's moody, has cravings, and has cramps…" Emma said.

"She's on her period." I finished. How could I not tell Zuri was on her period, god, I need to talk to her.

 **Zuri's POV**

After I hid in Emma's closet I ran back to my room. I still couldn't find the pads so I changed my underwear and pants and went back to 7th Heaven.

"Zuri," Jessie said walking into my room.

"What?" I snapped.

"I know." She said.

"Know what?" I asked nervously.

"I know you got your period." She said.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Here, take this." She said handing me a bag.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A period starter kit, with pads and everything." She said.

"Thanks." I said embarrassed.

"I called your mom, she and your dad will be coming home this weekend so you guys can talk." She said getting up.

"Wait!" I called.

"What?" She asked.

"You never answered my question, how did you find out?" I asked.

"I'll tell you, one day." She said and left the room.

My period sucks.


End file.
